


Magic and Gifts

by jelazakazone



Series: merlin advent 2011 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin resists temptation and has a meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic and Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> These are two related drabbles written for day 5 and 6 of merlinadvent. Prompts I’m responding to are magic, presents, and shooting stars. Thanks to kleinefee92 for the encouragement and beta services:D

**Magic**  
Merlin licked his lips, dreaming about the orange cake they’d made late in the night. The aroma of orange still clung to his fingertips, reminding him of the magic they’d performed in the kitchen. Merlin resisted the strong temptation to run his hands over the warm flesh next to him and meld their bodies together; snores drifted from Arthur’s prone form and Merlin decided to slip out without waking the king. The sorcerer decided it was time for him to work a little magic of his own to make this Yule special for Arthur. He knew just what was needed.

 **Gifts**  
In the cold crisp early morning light on the field below Camelot, Merlin roared. And the dragons came, shooting stars in their trails. The dragonlord was a little surprised to see both Kilgharrah and Aithusa, but quite happy to be reunited with them. He had an idea for a unique gift for Arthur. He especially wanted help from Kilgharrah. The young man asked if The Great Dragon could come back in four days for a special task for the young King. Kilgharrah said he would be honored. Merlin bent to Aithusa, asking if he would stay to perform another task.


End file.
